The Office
Plot: The only thing this is is a parody of the Office. Characters: Mr. Krabs- Michael Sponngebob- Dwight Squidward-Jim Sandy- Pam Squilliam- Kevin Plankton-Toby Gary-Osca'''r '''Pearl- Kelly Mrs. Puff- Meredith Karen- Angela Larry- Darrel '-Phylis- Mrs Krabs' '-Stanley- Squillam' Old man Jenkins-Creed Ryan- Patrick Roy- Scooter Jan- Nancy ''' Season 1 '''Season Epsiode 1 September 20, 2012 Nancy informs Mr Krabs that the Krust Krab maybe closing so he decided to turn it into a paper company and hire a bunch of worker to go along iwth the place. SpongeBob and Sandy decide to play pranks on Squidward. The Place gets a new temp name Patrick.Note: prior to the episode Patrick was suppose to be an acooutant , the directors wanted to give him a bigger role. Season 1 Episode 2 September 27, 2012 Mr Krabs does a racist imitation of chris rock so they have a diversity day about it. SpongeBob decideds to close a sale with a big client ,but Squidward ends up winning in the favor. Season 1 Epsiode 3 October 4, 2012 Mr Krabs puts SpongeBob in charge of picking the new helath care plan. Squidward and Sandy try to prank Squidward with a whole bunch of fake diseases. Mr. Krabs tries to come up with a suprise. Season 1 Episode 4 October 11, 2012 The office has a birthday party for Mrs. Puff Mr. Krabs has really bad jokes in her birthday card Squidward pulls an alliance prank on SpongeBob. That gets Scooter really mad Season 1 Epsiode 5 November 1, 2012 Mr. Krabs challenges the warehous to a game of basketball he makes a starting lineup based on race which getsthe office really upset. The office wins ,but thhey only win by cheating. Season 1 Episode 6 November 8, 2012 Mr Krabs bring in a sales rep to start selling purses. Everyone likes the sales rep and tries to hit on her . Mr Krabs has great interest for her and bus her and expresso machine. She ends up being with Squidward. Note: After this episode the ratings changed drastically and they decided to cancel the show. Season 2 Season 2 Episode 1 September 24 , 2013 Mr. Krabs has a awards show for the office to show off how geat his office is. He is the only one looking foward to the awards. Larry and Scooter decide to ditch the awards show which leads to a big argument between Sandy and Scooter. Season 2 Episode 2 October 1, 2013 Plankton has a seminar on sexual harrasment this doesn't boed over with Mr. Krabs very well. Mr Krabs doesn't listen and Plankton brings in a lawyer. Season 2 Episode 3 October 8, 2013 Mr. Krabs decides to buy a new condo Squidward comes along with him. SpongeBob and Sandy get bored so they decide to create an office olympics. Mr Krabs buys the condo and gets a gold medal for it. Season 2 Epsiode 4 October 15, 2013 A fire comes into the office and forces them to play game outside Mr. Krabs teaches Patrick how to mange a buisness ,but find that Patrick is taking buisness classes. Squidward feels let behind so he attemps to save MR Krabs cellphone and fines that the reason for they whole fire is a Sea Pita. Season 2 Episode 5 October 29, 2013 Mr.Krabs has to fire one of the employees on halloween which makes the halloween party go bad Squidward and Sandy decide to put a job review on seamonster.com. Mr. Krabs ends up firing Fred the Fish. And Old Man Jenkins Job is safe. Season 2 Episode 6 Novemeber 6, 2013 Mr. Krabs decides to procrasitnate on some paperwork and he challenges SpongeBob to a fight. Squidward goes to far with Sandy Season 2 Episode 7 November 13, 2013 Mr. Krabs and Nancy have a meeting with a potential client. Squidward finds a screenplay and the whole office goes through it. Season 2 Episode 8 November 20, 2013 Mr. Krabs gives performance reviews in order to prepare for his performance review by Nancy. SpongeBob prepares to get a raise after his performance but appears unsuccsesful. Meanwhile Squidward and Sandy prank SpongeBob into thinking it was Friday instead of saterday. Season 2 Episode 9 December 11, 2013 Mr. Krabs as a fellow from rock bottemn who's and I.T guy to check all of the computer files. Then he lears that Squidward is planning to have a party with out inviting him. Even though Squidwards knows that Mr. Krabs knows he still won't admit too anything. Sandy finds out that Spongeob and Karen are in a relationship. Season 2 Episode 10 December 18, 2013 This years Christmas party involves secret santa but Mr. Krabs decides to change it because he does not like the girft that his twin Mrs Krabs gave him. Instead he turns it into a Yankee Swap. He also gives Patrick a 400$ I-Pad Category:Parodies Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes